Feelings of Love
by Pocky Hearts Rainbows
Summary: Sonic has moved and left behind his boyfriend. And when is boyfriend dosen't emai or IM him in a long time Sonic is worried, but his worries go away when he meets a black and red hedgehog. Sonadow
1. Angel from Heaven

Author Note: Ok this is my first ever SonicxShadow fic, but not my first love story. I love writing love stories. I love all that romantic crap. And the hedgehog Kyle in this story is just some person in my story. He is not a character of the Sonic Team, or copyrighted by Sega. But Sonic and Shadow are copyrighted by the Sonic Team and Sega.

Feelings of Love - Chapter 1: Angel from Heaven

"Well I'm going to be moving today, and I'll miss you a lot." Sonic said to his boyfriend Kyle.

"Yeah I'll miss you to Sonic." Kyle said then kissed Sonic. "But promise to write and be on IM everyday, ok?"

"I promise." Sonic said then kissed Kyle back, and then left his room. Sonic was almost out the door when he saw his parents pull into the driveway.

Sonic looked up at Kyle's window to see Kyle staring back at Sonic, Kyle had on a very sad face. Then Sonic got into the car and closed the door. "I thought we were going to leave later on not now?" Sonic asked his parents.

"Well we finished packing up early and we decide to leave a little bit earlier, why is that bad?" Sonic mom asked him.

"No just wondering." Sonic said looking out of the car window back at Kyle's window. And he told himself that he wouldn't cry, but he couldn't help it. Sonic started to cry.

"What's the matter Sonic?" His mother asked him.

"Nothing." Sonic said lying. "Why did we have to move anyway?" Sonic said in a kinda mad tone.

"Well we moved because your father got a job relocation and it was just easier to move" His mom said to him.

"Well I hate moving." Sonic said mad. "I have to leave all my friends behind, and I feel weird at school being the new kid."

"Well this move may be a good thing for you, you never know Sonic."

"Yeah right mom." _"Kyle I promise someday I will come for you and we can live together forever." _Sonic said to himself.

After that Sonic didn't say anything the whole two hours he spent in the car. "Doesn't the house look great? And the neighborhood looks nice too." She said getting out of the car.

"It sucks!" Sonic said angry.

"Hey look here this is where you live now ok so you better get use to it." She said angrily to Sonic. It was only two months until school started again. And everyday Sonic was locked in his room on his laptop, talking to Kyle.

And every week they would each send the other a love letter. But it was two weeks until school started, and Kyle was not on the whole week and a half, nor did Sonic get his weekly letter. Even though Sonic has sent his. He even tried calling him, but he got no answer. Sonic was scared. _"Maybe something happen to him. Or maybe he's with another man, that bastard." _Sonic said to himself, but calmly reached himself that Kyle love him to much to do anything like that to him.

"Sonic come on were going to the mall to get you some clothes for school that starts soon." She called out to Sonic.

"Ok coming." Sonic said back to his mom. So Sonic turned off his laptop, then getting out of his bed. To go upstairs. When they finally got to the mall Sonic asked for some money so he can pick out his own clothes by himself. So Sonic got the money, and went to Hottopic. He found some clothes and stuff, but his mind was still focused on Kyle and what he might be doing. _"I don't know what to think, I hope that he is ok and not in any real danger or out with another guy." _Sonic said to himself. But he was just saying over and over to himself that he was ok, and not with another guy.

Sonic was looking at some of the CD's when he accidentally bumped into someone and dropped the CD he was holding. "Oh sorry about tha..." Sonic said then stopped as he saw a sexy black/red hedgehog.

"Oh it's ok." The hedgehog said as he picked up the CD and handed it to Sonic. "Hey you're the new kid aren't you?"

"Y-yeah." Sonic said nervously.

"So you like that band too, cool me too." The hedgehog said.

"Y-yeah cool."

"Well it was nice meeting you. I got to go see ya." Then he was gone.

Sonic stood there frozen for about a second. _"Dam you Sonic he was hot, and you couldn't say a thing to him. I bet he thinks you're a freak. And you didn't even get his name." _Sonic said to himself, and then took his stuff to the register paid then left.

"So did you get anything good?" His mom asked him.

"Yup." Sonic replied. So they left to go home, and when they got home Sonic went to his room to check if Kyle was on or if he had sent him an email. But nothing so Sonic just turned it off, and sat alone on his bed in the dark.

But then the thought of that sexy black/red hedgehog popped in his mind. He had wished he knew his name. But he was sure that he would see him in school. It was 7 o'clock and Sonics alarm clock went off, so Sonic hit it still asleep. A minute later his mom called to him telling him to get up now. So Sonic got out of bed and went to his bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. He had some breakfast then left for school.

Sonic was in the main office getting his schedule, and was heading out the door when he bumped in to no other then the black/red hedgehog. "Oh hey you're the new kid…um…what's your name I don't think you ever told me before?"

"S-Sonic." Sonic said nervously.

"Well Sonic I'm Shadow, nice to meet you again." Shadow said.

"Y-yeah nice t-to meet you too." Sonic said nervously again.

"Hey lighten up there is no need to be nervous I'm not gonna hurt you." Shadow said to Sonic. "Hey can I see your Schedule?"

"Oh ok." Sonic said then handed his schedule to Shadow.

"Cool we have the first three classes together, and lunch."

"Yeah c-cool. Well can you h-help me find my l-locker?" Sonic said nervous as hell.

"Ok sure and you gotta stop being so nervous." That day was going great for Sonic. He made a new friend, learned what to do and what not to do. And Sonic got to see that sexy hedgehog get dressed/undressed in GYM class. Sonic came straight home from school and when he got home his mom asked him how his first day at his new school. Sonic replied.

"I liked it. Hey you know mom you may be right, this move may be good after all."

end end


	2. Feelings of Love

Author Note: Ok so Chapter 2 is up and ready for reading. Sonic and Shadow are copyrighted by the Sonic Team and Sega.

Feelings of Love - Chapter 2: Feelings of Love

It has been three months since the start of school, and Sonic has made some new friends. But he hasn't heard of anything from Kyle. And now Sonic has just given up. If he didn't want him anymore because he wasn't there anymore then fine he didn't need him. This week felt like it would go on forever, but finally Friday came. And while walking home something happens that Sonic would never suspect would happen.

When he was half way home his phone started to ring. "Hello." Sonic said.

"Sonic is it really you." The voice said on the other end.

"Kyle!" Sonic shouted. "Oh Kyle what happen I miss you so much. Have you been cheating on me, you bastard?" Sonic said in a worried/angry voice.

"No never come on you know me Sonic. My phone broke and my parents have been suspicious, but not anymore." Kyle said.

"So what's up? Sonic asked. "Well I'm over my grandparent's house, because our house is getting fumigated cause of some fungus outbreak." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Sonic said.

"Oh Sonic I have something to tell you, it's very important." Kyle said.

"Ok" said Sonic

"Wel…p..rents…over…" the silence for a second the Sonic heard. "I'm breaking…p…r…break..up…orry" And that was it. He tired to call him back but no answer.

"B-breaking up, but I thought he loved me." Sonic said starting to get all teary eyed. "FINE! If that bastard doesn't want me, then I don't need him!" Sonic said angrily and now crying. Sonic ran home, and luckily for him no one was home. So he ran to him room locked the door and lied down on his bed and cryed.

He tried calling again but still nothing. So then Sonic blocked Kyle's Cell/Home/Grandparents/IM/Email. "That stupid motherfucker I bet he was cheating on me with another guy." Sonic said very mad and still crying. The weekend was over and all Sonic did was stay locked in his room sulking. And now it was time for him to go back to school.

All that week Sonic was depressed. And when his friends tried to ask what was wrong all he said was was "Nothing is wrong, I'm fine." But Shadow knew there was something wrong. So he invited him over to his house after school on Friday but Sonic kept on saying no but finally he got him to say yes. Friday came and they were in Shadows bedroom and Sonic was really depressed.

"Sonic come on what's wrong?" Shadow said sitting on the bed, next to Sonic.

"It's nothing, I'm completely fine." Sonic said lying.

"Come on Sonic there is obviously something wrong. So come one tell me were friends, I won't tell anyone I promise." Shadow said

"Well…" Sonic paused.

"Yeah."

"Well it's a relationship problem." Sonic said sadly.

"And the person I was going out with broke up with me." Sonic started to cry.

"Awww I bet that he doesn't deserve you. Cause if he can't see that he is losing someone as fun, smart, and cute as you are. Then you don't even need him." Shadow said in a kind caring voice. Sonic was shocked to here Shadow say that he was cute.

"You really mean it when you say I'm cute?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I do. Because you are cute Sonic." Shadow said now hugging Sonic. Shadow kept Sonic in his arms for about another fifteen minutes before Sonic got up.

"Thanks." Sonic said heading for the door.

"Sonic!" Shadow called out to Sonic. "Hey if you ever need someone to talk to you can always talk to me, because I'm here for you ok?"

"Ok, thanks Shadow." Sonic said then left. A few months has past since the break up with Kyle and Sonic has finally gotten over him.

Sonic was now having thoughts from time to time, of the time when Shadow called him cute. And the time Shadow took Sonic out for a romantic Valentines date, well that's what Shadow called it. And it was a Friday, and they had that day off. So Sonic asked if Shadow could sleepover. His parents said it would be ok, so Sonic called to see if it would be ok for Shadow and luckily for him he could.

It was 5:30 when Shadow came over, and Sonics mom had called for Sonic to come up from his bedroom, because Shadow was here. "Hey Shadow what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing much. I bought the Wii just like you asked." Shadow replied.

"Well you two have fun." She said then left. Then they went to Sonics room.

"I really like your room Sonic." Shadow said. "It's away from your parent's room. I mean you get a room on a completely different floor then your parents, it's awesome." He said in amazement.

"Thanks." Sonic said. Sonics mom had ordered pizza for them, so they played some video games until the pizza came.

They ate there pizza and watched some movies. It was 2 a.m. when they decide to go to bed. So Shadow got his sleeping bag ready, and was about to go into it. "Um…Shadow can I ask you something?" Sonic said nervously.

"Yeah sure what's up?" Shadow said.

"Well the past couple of months I have been thinking, and I want to thank you again for the Valentines gift. And what I'm trying to say…" Sonic got cut off by Shadow.

"Yes Sonic I will. I will be glad to be your boyfriend." Shadow said with a smile.

"You will! Great!" Sonic said happily.

"Hey it must be cold down there, you can come and sleep with me in my bed if you want?" So Shadow got up and got into the bed with Sonic.

"Well then I have something for you Sonic." Shadow said staring right into Sonics eyes.

"What's that?" Sonic asked. Shadow was now on top of Sonic looking back into those emerald eyes. Shadow whispered into Sonics ear.

"I love you Sonic..."

"I love you too." Sonic said. Then Shadow put his arms around Sonic and kisses him passionately. Sonic kissed him back. The two of them fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other.

end end

What Kyle was trying to say before his grandparent's phone went out was. "Well my parent said you can come over, if it's ok with your parents. Then pause. "I'm breaking up I can't hear you, this phone isn't working, I'm sorry I'll try to call later. That's what Kyle was trying to say, but never did.


	3. Secrete Lovers

Author Note: Shadow and Sonic are copyrighted by Sega & The Sonic Team.

Feelings of Love - Chapter 3: Secret Lovers

It was around ten o'clock when Sonic awoke and saw his lovely Shadow right next to him. So Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow and pulled him close to him. Sonic started to cuddle will his new boyfriend. Sonic was so happy that Shadow had said yes to being his boyfriend. But how could he say no, he knew that Shadow liked him ever since Valentines Day. That was the day when Shadow took Sonic on a very romantic date.

**FLASHBACK: The Day Before Valentines Day**

"So Sonic do you have any plans today?" Shadow asked kinda nervously.

"No why?" Sonic asked.

"Well…Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure thing." Sonic followed Shadow to one of the hallways that hardly anyone goes down. It was quiet down there and only one classroom, but it was empty. And there was a storage room. Shadow grabbed Sonic and pulled him into the storage room.

"Um…Shadow what are we doing in here?" Sonic asked nervously.

"I...I need to tell you something…something important." Shadow said nervously.

"What is it Shadow?" Shadow turned around a pushed sonic up against the wall.

"..Sh-shadow." Sonic was very nervous. Shadow just looked at Sonic for a moment, and then kissed Sonic. Sonic's eyes went wide with shock.

"_Wait am I getting kissed by Shadow the hottest guy in school? The one all the girls want?"_ Sonic said to himself, then snapped out of his shock and pushed Shadow off of him, and fell to the floor.

"S-sonic I…I'm…" Is all that he could say before Sonic stood up and bolted out of the room. _"Was Sonic crying?" _Shadow said to himself. _"DAM IT I'M SO STUPID!"_ Shadow said to himself and then punched a locker, making a big indent in it. "I knew I should have never done this." That day Sonic made sure to avoid Shadow at any cost.

**Valentines Day**

Sonic didn't feel like going to school today, but his parents made him. He ignored Shadow all through he first two classes. Then he was in the nurse's office during GYM. It was lunch time and he knew if he went to the lunch room he would see Shadow, but where could he hide? "I don't want to go to the guidance or I'll have to tell them what happen. I think I'll just hide in the bathroom until lunch is over." So Sonic went into the bathroom, but right when he walked in he saw the one person he didn't want to see. Sonic started to walk out of the bathroom but Shadow pulled on his arm to bring him back in and push him into one of the stalls.

"Shadow please…No I don't want…" Sonic said nervously.

"Sonic please let me explain. I want to say I'm sorry…I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I don't know what came over me to do that. Can I make it up to you?" Shadow said with a sad face.

"I don't know." Sonic said nervously.

"Come on please. I…I" Shadow hesitated.

"You what?" Sonic said queries.

"I like you Sonic." Shadow blurted out. "You're the only thing on my mind lately, I don't know why but you are. So what do you say and I make it up to you, please?"

"I don't know if I feel the same way." He said sadly

"I know you still have feeling for Kyle, bu…"

"How do you know of Kyle!?" Sonic said shocked.

"I know because I found this in the hallway." Shadow handed the paper to sonic. Sonic opened it to find out it was a love letter Kyle sent. The last love letter Kyle ever sent to him.

Sonic held the letter close to him and started to cry. "Awww poor Sonic." Shadow said and hugged Sonic. Sonic just cried into Shadows chest. Sonic looked up at Shadow and said,

"He-he never called me or wrote to me ever again after this letter. I thought he loved me, did I do anything wrong?" Sonic said crying.

"No you didn't and he is just a jerk not to see how special you are. You are a very beautiful hedgehog Sonic and if he can't see that then he isn't worth crying over." Shadow said holding Sonic close to him.

It was now 3 o'clock and Sonic had plans to meet Shadow after school. He wanted to take him out somewhere. All he said was it was a Valentines surprise. That night Shadow took Sonic to a very nice and expensive dinner. And since they lived only 15 minutes from the beach, Shadow drove Sonic to the beach to sit and look at the stars.

**End of Flashback**

At that time Sonic really didn't want anyone, but at the same time he was just getting feeling for Shadow and wanted to hangout with him everyday. But right now he felt like the happiest hedgehog in the world. He was cuddling his Shades, when he saw Shadow's eyes open. "Good morning Shades." Sonic said as he greeted his boyfriend.

"Hey sexy." Shadow said to Sonic. Sonic's pale face turn to a light pink color. And Sonic tried to hide his blushing from Shadow but failed. Then Shadow moved his face very close to Sonic's the kissed him. Shadow slid his tongue into Sonics mouth. And their tongues played. Then Shadow broke away from the kiss and started to kiss Sonics neck. You could see that Sonic liked it cause he moaned at lest twice.

When Sonics broke away and got up from the bed and ask Shadow what he would like to eat. "Hmmm…" Shadow said with a smirk.

"I meant food Shades." Sonic said while slightly laughing. "But hey maybe if you be a good little hedgehog I just might let you." Sonic said then kissed Shadow on the cheek and went upstairs. Sonic was already putting the food on the table when Shadow came up.

"Wow looks great." Shadow said. Sonic blushed a bit.

"Thanks hope you like it."

"I bet I will." Shadow said then started to eat the food.

"That was great!" Shadow said then walking up behind his boyfriend, and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I'm glade you liked it, because I made it especially for you." Sonic said.

"You're so cute you know that?" Sonic blushed when he heard Shadow say that. Sonic turned around and looked at his Shades. He kissed him then broke away and sat down on the couch.

"Come here Shades." Sonic said. Shadow walked over to Sonic, and when he was right next to the couch Sonic pulled him by the arm. Shadow fell into Sonic. Now Shadow was on top of Sonic, and now Sonic was kissing Shadow like crazy.

They were kissing and cuddling and Shadow was about to do something else, when the phone rang. It was Sonics other friends asking if Sonic and Shadow would like to hang out. At first Sonic said no he was busy, but then changed his mind and said yeah they will be over soon. "Well guess like were doing something. And I told you to be a good boy." Sonic said Smirking.

"What I didn't do anything." Shadow said.

"Yet…but you were going to." Sonic said smirking again. So Sonic and Shadow hanged out with some of their friends for the day. And none of them even knew that Sonic and Shadow had a thing for each other. It was getting late so Sonic and Shadow went back to Sonic's place. "Hello Mom I'm home did you get my note?" No one answered. "Mom…Dad" Sonic called out. "I wonder where they could be." Sonic saw the note on the dinner table that read:

_Dear Sonic _

_Its Mom I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you this sooner but I forgot to tell you, that your father and I have a business trip to go to. We will be home asap, and there is money if you need it. Be safe and don't set the house on fire ok._

_Love ya _

_ Mom_

"Oh so it seems like your parents won't be home today." Shadow said happily. Then Shadow grabbed Sonic hurled him onto the couch and pinned him down.

"So aggressive aren't you, you naught boy." Sonic said playfully then kissed Shadow.

end end

This is the end of Chapter 3. And it seems like the only thing Shadow wants from sonic is sex, but it's not Shadow is just a playful guy. He loves Sonic very much. Just had to point that out. Please review. The next Chapter I know you won't regret. -


	4. Passionate Love

Feeling of Love - Chapter 4

Author Note: Shadow and Sonic are copyrighted by Sega & The Sonic Team. And sorry I haven't updated in a while my computer was broken for a long time and I have been busy with school stuff and whatnot.

**UPDATE: **Oh and I have a Poll on my page please feel free to take that. I would like your input.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HEDGEHOG SEX BETWEEN TWO GUYS, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS THEN PLEASE STOP READING NOW!**

Feelings of Love - Chapter 4: Sacred Ritual

It had been fifteen minutes and all I wanted to do was stare into those emerald eyes forever._ "He is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. I am so lucky to be able to hold him tight in my arms. I just wish that this moment would last forever. I love you Sonic. But in a few minutes I will show him how much I love him"_ Shadow said to himself then kissed Sonic again passionately.

_"I am so lucky to have the sexiest hedgehog in the world right next to me. But most of all I am just lucky that he agreed to me my special someone. I wish that we can love each other forever." _Sonic said to himself. Just as Shadow was going to lift up Sonics shirt the phone rang. "Oh I better go get that, it could be my parents." Sonic said then got up to answer the phone. "Hello" Sonic said into the phone.

"Hey sweetie it's me mom, I just wanted to check up on you."

"Oh hey mom, everything here is going fine. Me and Shadow are just playing video games and having fun. So when will you be back?"

"Me and your father will be home either tomorrow night or the next morning."

"Ok well have fun mom, bye."

"I'll try bye" She said then hung up.

"Well my parents won't be home until tomorrow night or the next day." He told Shadow.

"Oh that is good, gives me more time to be with my little blue boy." Shadow said then hugged Sonic close to him.

"Well can you order something to eat while I go and take a shower I need to clean myself up I am all dirty."

"But I like to play dirty." Shadow said smirking.

"I bet you would, but just go order something and no coming upstairs ok."

"Oh come on you can trust me."

Sonic went upstairs to take his shower while Shadow ordered some pizza, then he sat on the couch and watched some TV. "I don't know if I am ready for this" Sonic said quietly "I love Shadow but I am scared. I just don't know what to do. But if it is for my Shades I will do it…I hope" Sonic was finishing up in the bathroom when he heard someone knock on the door. So Sonic quickly wrapped the towel around himself.

"Sonic the food is here I ordered pizza." Sonic went to open the door so he could get to his room.

"Oh thanks Shades" He said then kissed him on the cheek. "I am going to my room to change."

"Wow what a sexy hedgehog we have here."

Sonic blushed, Shadow not noticing. Shadow quickly ran up to his lover and wrapped his arms around him. "Now don't we look cuter then ever?" Now sonic was blushing even harder and now Shadow noticed. Shadow pinned Sonic up to the wall and the kissed Sonic. Shadow was now kissing him up and down his neck. Sonic was getting a little bit hard and was trying not to let Shadow know. "I can see someone is happy, or is that a banana hiding in your towel?"

Shadow was about to tear off Sonics towel when Sonic stopped him. "Shadow I love you but…but…I am scared, I'm a virgin."

"I promise that I won't hurt you or won't let anyone ever hurt you Sonic, I love you more then anything in this world. And I promise that you will love this."

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"Every dam word I just said is the truth." Shadow said with a straight face.

"Ok, I trust you shadow." Shadow leaned in and kissed sonic passionately, before taking of Sonics towel nice and slowly. When the towel was fully off Shadow quickly grabbed Sonic and pressed him against himself.

"Wow don't we have a cute butt." Shadow whispered into Sonics ear. And then Sonics face went a deep red. Shadow squeezed Sonics butt, then picked him up bridal form and went back into Sonics room. Shadow careful rested Sonic oh his bed, and started to slowly take off his clothes in a sexy fashion. And when Shadow was only left in his boxers, Sonic couldn't wait anymore so he tackled Shadow to the floor.

"Damn you Shades, you like to tease me don't you." Sonic said moving his finger up and down Shadows penis.

"Hey it makes you want me more right?" Shadow said with a smirk, and then kissed Sonic. Sonic quickly took off Shadows boxers.

"Wow don't we have a big boy down there." Shadow was about 8 inches long.

"The more to please you with my dear blue boy." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Oh and please me you shall." Sonic lowered his head and licked the head of Shadow's cock. Then he slowly took more and more of Shadow cock into his mouth, until he had all of it in his mouth. In and out, in and out sonic sucked on Shadow cock and Shadow loved it cause of the moans Sonic was hearing.

"Oh Sonic, you are the best. Out of all the people that have sucked me off you, you are the best." Sonic just smiled and ignored that last thing he said. And after a minute more of sucking Shadows cock, did Sonic nearly choke on the amount of cum Shadow released.

"So did I do good for my first time?" Sonic asked.

"You did very well my blue boy." Shadow said smiling then he leaned in and kissed him. As He was kissing Sonic Shadow tasted some of his cum still left over in Sonics mouth. "Now it's my turn. You had your fun now I shall have my fun."

"What that wasn't fun enough for you Shades." Sonic said laughing a bit.

"It was but I also have something else in my mind." He said with a smile. Sonic must have known what Shadow wanted because he lied down on the bed with his legs in the air. Shadow went over to his sleeping bag and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Wow aren't we prepared."

"Hey I am always prepared." Shadow stuck a finger up Sonics ass to loosen him up before he entered with my cock. And boy was he tight, He was a virgin alright. He inserted two fingers and started to go in and out and Sonic moaned a couple of times. But after a minute of that he pulled his fingers out and put the head of his penis right but against his hole. "So are you sure you want to do this?" Shadow asked

"Yes I am sure. Like I said you are the only one that can hurt me. I trust you very much Shades." Sonic was a bit scared when he said that. The shadow slowly pushed into Sonic. Sonic bit his lip as Shadow pushed his cock more and more through the tight ring of muscle. Sonic panted wildly, as if to somehow ease the pain of his stretched opening. He soon growled in contentment, ready for him to push completely into him. Shadow did what he was told and pushed father and father into him until he was all the way in Sonic. And after a minute or so of going in and out of Sonics ass, you could see on Sonics face that it didn't hurt that much anymore. Sonic put his arms around Shadows neck and pulled him in closer, then kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much Shades."

"I love you too Sonic." He said the stood back up again and now was thrusting in a little bit harder into Sonic. Sonic moaned a few times. Shadow took Sonics cock in his hands and started to stroke it. Sonic now moaned loudly and after a minute of stroking he released all over himself and sonic. Shadow stop and stared to lick the cum off of his fingers. He still continued to thrust in and out of Sonic but now he seems to slow down in his thrusting. Sonic knew that he was about to release into him. And after a minute more of thrusting Shadows pushed all the way in and cummed into Sonic.

"That was much fun Shades." Sonic said then pulled Sonic then cuddled with him.

"I love you Shadow."

"Love ya to Sonic."


End file.
